Matt Hardy/Event history
The following is a collection of events that Matt Hardy has participated in. 1994 *May 23, 1994: Nikolai Volkoff defeated Matt Hardy *June 26, 1994: Razor Ramon defeated Matt Hardy *November 21, 1994 Mike Rotunda defeated Matt Hardy 1999 *July 5, 1999: Matt Hardy & Jeff Hardy defeated The Acolytes © to win the WWF Tag Team Championship 2000 *April 24, 2000: Matt Hardy defeated Crash Holly © to win the WWE Hardcore Championship *April 27, 2000: Crash Holly defeated Matt Hardy © to win the WWE Hardcore Championship *SummerSlam 2000: Edge & Christian defeated Matt Hardy & Jeff Hardy and Bubba Ray Dudley & D-Von Dudley in a Tables, Ladders, and Chairs Match to retain the WWF Tag Team Championship 2001 *April 25, 2001: Matt Hardy defeated Eddie Guerrero © to win the WWE European Championship *Backlash 2001: Matt Hardy © defeated Christian & Eddie Guerrero to retain the WWE European Championship *Vengeance 2001: Jeff Hardy defeated Matt Hardy 2002 *October 3, 2002: Matt Hardy defeated The Undertaker 2003 *No Way Out 2003: Matt Hardy defeated Billy Kidman © to win the WWE Cruiserweight Championship *WrestleMania XIX: Matt Hardy © defeated Rey Mysterio to retain the WWE Cruiserweight Championship 2005 *July 16, 2005: Matt Hardy defeated Christopher Daniels at an ROH event. *August 8, 2005: Matt Hardy defeated Gene Snitsky *SummerSlam 2005: Edge defeated Matt Hardy *Unforgiven 2005: Matt Hardy defeated Edge in a steel cage match *October 21, 2005: Matt Hardy defeated Simon Dean *WrestleMania 22: Rob Van Dam defeated Shelton Benjamin, Ric Flair, Finlay, Matt Hardy, and Bobby Lashley in a Money In The Bank Ladder Match to win the Money In The Bank briefcase 2006 *No Mercy 2006: Matt Hardy defeated Gregory Helms *November 21, 2006: Matt Hardy & Jeff Hardy defeated Little Guido & Tracy Smothers *Survivor Series 2006: Triple H, Shawn Michaels, Jeff Hardy, CM Punk, and Matt Hardy def. Edge, Randy Orton, John Morrison, Mike Knox, and Gregory Helms in a 5-on-5 Survivor Series Elimination Match *December To Dismember 2006: Matt Hardy & Jeff Hardy defeated John Morrison & Joey Mercury *Armageddon 2006: Paul London & Brian Kendrick © defeated William Regal & Dave Taylor, Joey Mercury & John Morrison, and Jeff Hardy & Matt Hardy in a Fatal-Four Way Ladder Match for the WWE Tag Team Championship *WrestleMania 23: Mr. Kennedy defeated Edge, CM Punk, King Booker, Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, Finlay, & Randy Orton in a Money In The Bank Ladder Match to win the Money In The Bank briefcase 2007 *Backlash 2007: Matt Hardy & Jeff Hardy © defeated Lance Cade & Trevor Murdoch to retain the World Tag Team Championship *June 4, 2007: Lance Cade & Trevor Murdoch defeated Matt Hardy & Jeff Hardy © to win the World Tag Team Championship *July 6, 2007: Matt Hardy defeated MVP *The Great American Bash 2007: MVP © defeated Matt Hardy to retain the WWE United States Championship *Unforgiven 2007: Matt Hardy & MVP © defeated Deuce n' Domino to retain the WWE Tag Team Championship 2008 *March 31, 2008: Randy Orton defeated Matt Hardy *April 4, 2008: Matt Hardy defeated MVP *Backlash 2008: Matt Hardy defeated MVP © to win the WWE United States Championship *Night Of Champions 2008: Matt Hardy © defeated Chavo Guerrero to retain the WWE United States Championship *The Great American Bash 2008: Shelton Benjamin defeated Matt Hardy © to win the WWE United States Championship *July 22, 2008: Matt Hardy defeated John Morrison, Finlay, & The Miz to become the #1 contender for the ECW Championship *SummerSlam 2008: Matt Hardy defeated Mark Henry © by DQ, so Mark Henry retained the ECW Championship *Unforgiven 2008: Matt Hardy defeated Mark Henry ©, Finlay, Chavo Guerrero, and The Miz in a Championship Scramble Match to win the ECW Championship *No Mercy 2008: Matt Hardy © defeated Mark Henry to retain the ECW Championship 2009 *January 13, 2009: Jack Swagger defeated Matt Hardy © to win the ECW Championship *Royal Rumble 2009: Jack Swagger © defeated Matt Hardy to retain the ECW Championship *WrestleMania XXV: Matt Hardy defeated Jeff Hardy in an Extreme Rules Match *April 10, 2009: Matt Hardy defeated Jeff Hardy in a Stretcher Match *Backlash 2009: Jeff Hardy defeated Matt Hardy in an I Quit match *August 21, 2009: Matt Hardy, Jeff Hardy, and John Morrison defeated Tyson Kidd, David Hart Smith, and CM Punk 2010 *March 5, 2010: Matt Hardy defeated Drew McIntyre to qualify for the Money In The Bank Ladder Match at WrestleMania XXVI *WrestleMania XXVI: Jack Swagger defeated Matt Hardy, Christian, Drew McIntyre, Kofi Kingston, Evan Bourne, Dolph Ziggler, Shelton Benjamin, MVP, and Kane in a Money In The Bank Ladder Match to win the Money In The Bank Briefcase 2015 External links * Matt Hardy Profile on Pro Fight DB Category:Articles needing cleanup Category:Wrestler event history